


Awakening: A Legend of Zelda Story

by Vedza



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Post-Breath of the Wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedza/pseuds/Vedza
Summary: It's been twenty years since the calamity, Hyrule has known an era of peace, but how long will that peace last? How long can the Calamity be contained?





	Awakening: A Legend of Zelda Story

Chapter 1: Awakening

The sword glided through the air, a prominent Whoosh as it cut the air around it. She may have just been practicing, but every action, every movement moved with a purpose and a strength that would have been the downfall of any enemy. She continued to slice, extending her muscles and practicing her form. 

After a few strikes she saw her father, standing off to the side with a rather daunting expression on his face, he withdrew his sword and approached. She readied herself, it wasn’t uncommon for the two of them to spar, and her father being a man of few words, took it upon himself to silently sneak up on her before a fight. 

She centered herself, she held her sword with both hands, and saw as he used the one-handed sword technique that he favored. They circled each other, each waiting for the other to strike, if she was a few years younger she might have jumped first, but many losses have taught her the error of recklessness. 

He jumped! Sword high in the air, and not a second later was that sword striking hers. She parried the blow and then immediately rushed him, he had left himself wide open. As the blunt side of her sword approached his ribs, his sword with an unprecedented speed caught her blade and held it in that position, she backed off. 

They circled each other again, both well trained fighters were keeping their footing low and their expressions blank. The daughter moved first this time, not quite as fast as her father, but faster than any other knight in the castle. Steel clashed, sparks flew, and sweat dripped down both of their faces, he had caught her sword with his in just enough time for her to avoid hitting his neck. He jumped back, but she continued to pursue him, sending blow after blow she kept pushing him back even further. 

When he was literally pushed against the wall, between one of her slashes, he attacked. He ducked down and swung his sword where her calves were, except her calves were not there, they were in the air as she flipped upwards into a back flip. He smiled, it was one of his signature moves. She landed, and in his distracted state of pride, she touched her blade to his neck. 

He looked up at her and nodded, recognizing her victory. While some could argue he had let her win, He knew that she had finally surpassed him, and that feeling of pride flowed through him like nothing he had ever felt before. 

She released her sword from his neck, and allowed him to stand. By the time he had made it to his feet she was clutching her chest, a deep fire burned within it, she fell to a single knee and tried to breathe, but breath escaped her. She felt the hand of her father patting her lightly on her back, assurance that everything would be ok poured out of that embrace. 

After a few minutes the fire stopped and cooled down to a burning, she looked at her father with wet eyes, he merely nodded once more and helped her to stand. 

She walked with her father to the infirmary, where a Sheikah doctor examined her. The old man with wrinkled eyes and glasses larger than dinner plates listened to her breathing, her heart beat, he even checked inside her nose as he did a full examination. After the examination he sat on the chair by the desk and sighed. 

“By all means you are perfectly healthy.” He put his face in his hands. “Whatever you were feeling today must have already passed. If it happens again be sure to let me know.” 

She nodded, and began the walk back to her quarters. “Hey Gwen!” She turned to see her brother as he ran down the hallway directly towards her. “Some guards were saying you had a health scare during training, you feeling ok?” 

Gwen nodded. “Good as I’ll ever be.” 

He matched her pace. “Well I also did hear that you had Dad on the ropes today. About time you beat that old man!” 

“Does mother have you do anything during your training? Or do you just gossip with the guards all day.” Gwen smirked as she said this. 

He scoffed “I’ll have you know, that it is my duty as your valiant older brother to know exactly what it is that my sister is up to, so I can protect her should she need my protection.” 

She roared a hideous laughter “You’re only a minute older Owain! Besides, if anything I’ll be the one rescuing you” She lifted a bicep and flexed, showing her battle-hardened muscles. 

“Muscles can only get you so far you know.” Owain looked down on his feet, a slight blush on his face. 

Gwen sighed. “You’re right. Remember, both Mother and Father were needed to stop the calamity those twenty years ago, and if the calamity reappears, both of us will have to work together to stop him.” Gwen threw up her hand with a smile, Owain clasped it and they both smiled at each other, a silent promise passing between them. 

A messenger ran up to the two of them, breathing very heavy. “Your highnesses, your Father has summoned you to meet with him immediately in the throne room.” 

Owain and Gwen shot each other a glance before breaking into a run to the throne room. They both knew their father was never one to “Summon Them” so whatever it was that just happened it must be important. 

They reached the doors at the same time as their Mother. Despite her age, their mother still held the regal beauty she was known for in her youth. She was still a vision even with her aged demeanor. They all looked at each other and nodded, this whole situation seemed off. 

They looked at their father, hunched in the throne, legs spread open and a sneer across his face. His Dirty Blonde Hair, which was normally kept in a pony tail, was loose and hanging down across his face and neck. 

Their Mother spoke first. “Link, what’s the meaning behind this.” She walked forward, and stopped approximately five feet away. 

He chuckled weakly, a menacing laugh then grew from him, in a voice much deeper than the one the knew to be from Link. 

Zelda stood her ground “Link, explain.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

“Link isn’t here anymore.” The thing sitting in the throne looked up and with malicious solid red eyes it stared at their mother, an instant later the sword of their Father was deep in their Mother’s side, she collapsed to the ground. 

The thing blinked, and Link’s eyes turned to their normal shade of Blue, he screamed and feel to his knees, tears running down his cheeks. Link had his moment of anguish and then began to claw at his face, tearing apart his flesh and skin as he screamed and rolled around in pain, and then he stopped. 

Link stood up, his eyes now swimming in evil red. “Sorry about that, I’m still working out the kinks. Promise it won’t happen again.” Said the thing in a deep throaty voice. 

Gwen withdrew her sword, Owain readied himself and spoke first. “Whatever you are, leave our father alone!” 

The thing laughed “And what exactly are you going to do about it?” Before he stopped talking Gwen was already racing towards him, Sword in hand and fury in her eyes. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Your father is still in here. If you slice off my head you’ll never see your Father again.” Gwen stopped and lowered her sword, still ever on her guard. “Good girl.” 

Owain was summoning the power within him, but continued to speak. “What are you and What do you want with our father?” 

“I want the same thing I’ve always wanted” a grotesque smile crossed his lips “Calamity.”

With a puff of smoke, the thing had disappeared and was now behind Owain, Owain gasped and held his breath and the thing that occupied their father grabbed him and began to disappear. 

“OWAIN!” Gwen shrieked the top of her lungs. She rushed towards him, hand outstretched, but all she felt was smoke as she tumbled forward onto the floor, the weight of everything hitting her all at once. She looked around and saw her Mother, who was barely breathing on the floor. Gwen rushed to her side. 

“The shrine.” Her mother wheezed. “The shrine of resurrection, take me there.” Gwen knew what to do, she picked up her mother and carried her in her arms, going as fast as she could without jostling her mother too much. 

They had made it to the stables and were just starting leave on horse back when Zelda whispered. “Gwen, you must know.” Gwen nodded and listened intently “You must know, your father has most likely been corrupted by Calamity Ganon.”

“But I thought that Calamity Ganon had been sealed away?” Gwen asked. 

Zelda, took a few breaths, her voice weak but her resolve strong. “As did I-“ Zelda gasped for breath as pain shot from her wound. “I believe that a part of the Calamity had been hidden away in your Father from when we defeated him all those years ago. It was waiting for the opportunity to attack.” 

The Shrine was within sight now. Gwen sighed “What should I do Mother? How do I save them?” 

“Save your brother, the two of you need to work together to defeat Ganon and save your Father.” Zelda gasped in pain again as the horse slowed to a stop. Gwen lifted her mother and began to walk inside the shrine. “You’ve proven to already be strong enough to wield the Master Sword, and your brother-“ Zelda winced as they climbed down the little descent. “Your brother is able to seal him, I’m sure of it.”

Gwen nodded, she placed her mother in the pool at the center of the shrine. “Gwenivere.” Zelda said, just as the shrine was beginning to turn on. “A path will present itself to you, I’m sure of it.” Tears began to well in Gwen’s eyes. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be here, or if I’ll remember you when I wake up. But I want you to know-” The machine buzzed and Zelda breathed. “I-“ Zelda was cut off as the shrine awoke and she drifted off to sleep. 

Gwen left the shrine, tears flowing down her face. She had lost her entire family over the course of a few hours, but as Gwen left the Shrine, and saw the gorgeous view of Hyrule all around her in the setting sunlight, she was filled with the determination to save this land, and stop the Calamity.

**Author's Note:**

> Couple notes!
> 
> This was actually inspired when I was thinking about what I want the next game to be like, and I had this really cool idea that if Link and Zelda have twins, one boy one girl, then the player could then decide which gender they want to play as (I really just want a Fem Zelda Protag) Where the one they choose would be the "link" and the other sibling would be the "zelda" I'm writing from the position of choosing a the female twin just because that's what I would pick, but hey, if you like to think that the "link" should be a boy, be my guest and gender swap that internally. 
> 
> Also, this is my first fic that I'm publishing so let me know what y'all think!


End file.
